maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Molhegila
Symbol: A hunched stick figure leaning on a tall scythe. Sacred Animal: The mountain lion. Worshipers: Rogue psychopomps, ghouls, allips, vampires, other undead, refugees. "Evil? Life is pain. Death is pain. Undeath is pain. People just want to endure. Is that evil?" The psychopomps bow to few masters other than their favored gods—those they worshiped in life, usually. Molhegila was an exception on both counts. Molhegila, it is said, was the stillborn child of another god (the name of whom has been long forgotten). As usual, the psychopomps came to claim their deceased soul. But then something strange happened. The psychopomps did not know what to do with the child. Its parents, of course, wished it to be taken to rest in their afterlife—with them. But that clearly wasn't legitimate. The child had never chosen a faith, nor a moral or ethical compass, and could not practically be consigned to any neutral afterlife without its parents attempting to intervene. Such cheating could not be allowed, even from the gods. At a loss, they decided to go with a "default option": They made it one of their own. And so it was an exception on the first count. Molhegila never worshiped anybody even remotely associated with death, and throughout their "life", never showed any interest in allegiance to anyone. Molhegila worshiped the work. And other psychopomps began to worship the Usher Molhegila. Molhegila had never experienced life, and held it no regard. It was just numbers. They would bring plagues upon entire communities simply so the souls could be reaped and balance out some cosmic scale—if too many Capszuran petitioners threatened to destabilize the balance of power and enable a highly disruptive war between the gods, Molhegila would quietly journey out with their followers and massacre a mass of Vonheim worshipers just to keep things on the same playing field. The potential of life had always been lost on Molhegila. And so when one errant adamantine arrow pierced their skull on a reckless attack against a necromancer's horde, they didn't even know what they'd lost when they died again. Molhegila rose a second time, this time as a spectral abomination under a mortal's control. Molhegila fought well under its mistress, learning the hunger that undead bore, seeing the psychopomps with fresh eyes and finally coming to understand what death meant. And after fifty years of this, after watching its mistress's mind abandon her in spite of all her magics, Molhegila claimed her soul, claimed the twisted souls of all of her servants, and entered the Negative Energy Plane as a god. Molhegila is a deity of empathy and understanding. Not, to be clear, goodness. Molhegila does not tell worshipers to be kind, or to put the needs of others above their own, or even to not hurt others. Molhegila just thinks that everything in the world is awful and unfair, and people are better off looking out for their own than trying to make other people's existence worse. There is no such thing as evil. Just different ways of coping with the injustice of it all. Molhegila's worshipers tend to be agreeable enough. Many are "armchair philosophers" seeking to rationalize evil deeds they have committed. Others are victims of great hardship looking for a god who doesn't shame them for doing "what they have to do". Molhegila doesn't judge. Molhegila just accepts clerics' worship and gives them the spells they need to do what they think is right. In Molhegila's worldview, that's the closest to "fairness" their world can muster. Category:Deity Category:Evil Category:Ascended Category:Made by Kobold Cleaver